mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Stole a Badge
Stole a Badge is the twenty-second episode of Season 1 of My Name Is Earl. Earl tackles #127 on his List by making amends for pilfering a police officer's badge. When he discovers that the theft resulted in the cop's demotion, he tries to get the officer reinstated. Episode guide : You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realised I had to change. So I made a list of everything bad I've ever done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Whilst looking for what Randy called "treasure" in the river after a storm, Earl found a policeman's badge which both he and Randy recognized. Earl remembered back several years ago whilst he, Randy and Joy went bowling and stole some wallets people left in their shoes whilst they played. After they left, they went to a cafe where they searched through their winnings. Earl found a police badge in one of the shoes. They decided that they needed to get rid of it, and so Earl asked for the cheque. The waitress saw the badge and, mistaking Earl for a policeman, decided not to charge him. They realized that they could use the badge to get all kinds of free things, and did so. They even started to use the badge in other ways, such as stopping a car being towed, and keeping an annoyed neighbor quiet when he complained about a party Joy was having at the trailer at 1 am. However, Randy accidentally lost the badge, which was picked up by Creepy Rodney, a man who was known as the worst kind of thief; one who steals from other thieves. He tried to steal all the liquor from the Crab Shack whilst Earl, Randy and Joy were there, they told him that it was their badge. They took it back off him, but all started to argue over who should keep it, deciding that the best way to deal with it would be to throw it away, so none of them would have the power it brought. Back in the present, Earl realized that karma did not want him to get rid of the badge, it wanted him to make up for stealing it. He took the badge to a local police station, where the four female officers realized that the badge belonged to their brother, Officer Stuart Daniels who, after losing his badge, was demoted to watching a highway rest stop. Earl realized that he needed to help Stuart get back his dignity, not just his badge. He set up a plan so that Creepy Rodney would try to rob a Diner that Stuart was at, but Stuart was too cowardly to stop Rodney, so Earl decided that he had to do more than just set up the plan, he had to help it go down smoothly. After another failed attempt, Earl talked to Stuart, who explained that he never wanted to be a police officer, his mother had forced him into it as she had done the same. The only time he was ever happy was when he was bowling, and so Earl decided to help him follow that dream. As Earl crossed Stuart off the List, the officer asked what he was doing. Earl decided to explain the List, but Stuart noticed there was several felonies on it and arrested Earl, hoping that he would be made lieutenant if he did so. However, as Earl tried to escape, Stuart reached for his bowling ball, knocking Earl to the floor. He realized that this was a sign that he was a bowler, and freed Earl. Notes * Near the end, when Joy approaches the badge, it seems to be upside-down from her perspective. But when she picks it up, it's upside-right. Flashbacks * Earl, Randy and Joy steal wallets at the bowling alley. Whilst looking through their collection, Earl found they had stolen a police badge. He used it to his advantage, revelling in the power of recieving free food and having dominance over others. However, after it got out of hand and they argued over who should use it, they threw it in a river so they could not argue over it anymore. * Stuart's mom takes a baby Stuart out on a takedown, ensuring he would grow up in the family business. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode **- #127 Stole a badge from a police officer Featured music *"Sabotage" by Beastie Boys *"Jump Around" by House Of Pain *"I Put a Spell on You" by Creedence Clearwater Revival *"Shining Star" by Earth, Wind & Fire Memorable quotes * Earl Hickey: (voiceover) And after we bowled, we enjoyed our favourite pastime; Stealing. We’d discovered that when people bowl they stash their wallets and other cool stuff in their street shoes. The only valuables you should ever keep in your shoes are your feet. * Randy Hickey:'' That’s a policeman’s badge, Earl. * '''Joy Turner: Shut up dummy, he knows what it is! (to Earl) What are you gonna do Earl? That’s a policeman’s badge… * Joy Turner: Hey! What the hell are you doing, towing a car with the American flag on it? Are you part Taliban? Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Mike O'Malley as Officer Stuart Daniels * Abdoulaye N'Gom as Nescobar-A-Lop-Lop Guest starring * Clint Howard as Creepy Rodney * Lauri Johnson as Captain Daniels * Kerry O'Malley as Sergeant Nancy * William Stanford Davis as Annoyed Neighbor * Helen Siff as Alisa * Steve Seagren as Security Guard * Joan M. Blair as Woman * Joe Kay as Tow Truck Driver Uncredited * Alan Conn as Trailer Park Partier * Jasmine McDonald as Bowler * Max Perlich as Paul * Kym Stys as Girl with Jacket Trivia *the doll heads Randy and Earl found in the sewer are mentioned in ep.30 *The way the badge is shown in this episode makes it similar to the One Ring, in that is is both coveted and feared for its almost unbelievable power over others, and how said power drives others mad to the point that they turn on each other. Category:Episodes 122